


Ruby Slippers

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awards Presentation, Car Sex, Chance Meetings, Classic Cars, Evening Standard Awards, F/M, Jaguars, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is out in support of his fellow actors at the Evening Standard Awards. A mystery woman in a modern classic Jaguar arrives in ruby red heels and he can't get her out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was inspired by the following poem:  
> http://writernotwaiting.tumblr.com/post/105669638894/i-think-i-posted-this-a-few-months-ago-but-i
> 
> and this sexy car:  
> http://www.classicandperformancecar.com/uploads/cms_article/1601_1700/1972-1993-jaguar-xj12-s1-iii-1699_5599_969X727.jpg

Tom stood at the barriers of the crowd signing autographs for his fans. He leaned into the side of young lady's face to take a selfie with her. Luke clasped his hands at his waist and watched Tom interact with the fawning mass. It was one of the things that set him apart from other actors. He genuinely loved his fans. This was also one of the reasons he had to arrive early and was often late even when he'd already arrived. And Tom always enjoyed the Evening Standard Awards.  
The throaty purr of a 1972 modern classic Jaguar XJ12 caught Tom's ear. He turned to the sound like Pavlov's dog. Luke followed the direction of his client's gaze. A smile broke over his boyish features. Of course, she'd drive that bloody thing. It'd been the first thing she'd purchased after her play had been bought.  
The crowd moved and obscured Tom's view. He ducked his head as the valet opened the driver's door. An elegant hand took the valet's offered hand. Tom caught a glimpse of an elegant, toned calf in a shimmering ruby red platform heel that sparkled in the myriad of lights. Someone shouted Tom's name and he instinctively turned, smiling and waving. When he turned back, the Jaguar's driver had taken to the carpet and disappeared into the crowd. He saw the black back end slowly rolling down the road to the lot.  
Tom signed a few autographs and took another picture with a fan then allowed Luke to usher him into the theater. He hadn't performed in anything on stage this season, but he did love coming out to support his fellow actors and actresses in keeping theater alive, many of whom he had the pleasure of calling friend. The crowd positively buzzed with excitement. Absently, Tom looked around the crowd.  
"Luke, mate, did you see who arrived in that marvelous Jaguar?"  
"It was Ruby."  
"Ruby?" Tom turned to his PR man and friend. "Ruby who?"  
"Ruby Rochester."  
"The young lady that is favored for the breakout award?"  
Luke nodded. Tom touched his chin thoughtfully. "Come on, old boy. Let's get to our table. I skipped lunch for a meeting and I'm famished."  
"Tom!" He looked up at his darling Emmas, little sister and Watson, and waved, grinning wide. He glimpsed those shimmering red heels going up at the stairs then they were gone in a flash. Tom shook his head, trying to get his mind off this woman he'd never seen before. Thankfully, the delicious meal and lively dinner conversation kept his mind off her.  
Near the end, just before they were to start the awards, someone bumped Tom's chair from behind. "Oh, I'm sorry." Her touch was light on his shoulder, soft and pressing into the taut muscle beneath his dinner jacket, and gone as if it were never there. He turned to see her back as she weaved her way through the tables. Not entirely sure why, he glanced down at her feet. Those ruby heels!  
"Would you excuse me?" Tom sipped his wine one last time then stood from the table and hurried through the tables. He couldn't make out her appearance in the low light. Her hair was dark and piled high in a nest of curls. He could make out a tattoo in the center of her back. She rounded the corner. He apologized his way through and hurried but he'd lost her. He cursed under his breath and shoved his fingers through his hair. What the bloody hell had gotten into him? 

Ruby dabbed at her eye makeup. Her nervous stomach had revolted at the delicious meal she'd but pecked at. She'd barely made it to the bathroom before the three glasses of wine (to calm her nerves - rather unsuccessfully) and the meager amount of food took it's leave of her. She sat on the cool tile floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. She hated being in front of people. That's why she didn't act or even direct. She wrote. Which surprised her when the production company bought her play. Then, it did splendidly on the West End.  
The cold water ran over her wrists. In hindsight, she probably should have chosen a more livelier dress but black suited her pale skin beautifully. The lush red rose pattern on it gave it some color. And had given her the perfect excuse to wear her shimmering ruby red platform heels. Her ruby slippers. Because this definitely wasn't Kansas. Ruby rinsed her mouth and made sure that she didn't look like she'd just thrown up before slipping out of the bathroom. She made it back to her table just before the awards started.  
As the awards drew closer and closer to the breakout play award, Ruby's nerves ramped up. She tried to keep her outward appearance cool and collected, rubbing the fabric of her dress between her fingers. She was thankful for the carpet because her foot rapidly fidgeted beneath the table. She suddenly wished she'd brought a date. Anyone to hold her trembling hand.  
Ruby's head snapped up as they finally got to her award and began reading the nominees. Her attention riveted to the stage, twisting the fabric of her dress. Her heartbeat tripped like a cornered rabbit in her throat.  
"And the winner for Breakout Play is 'All that Glitters' Ruby Rochester." The cheer went up and her table mates, the cast of her play rose and clapped.  
"Come on, Ruby!" Matt, her director, helped her stand. Ruby's nerves gave way to a numb shock. They took the stage.

Tom's attention wavered from the stage to the tables. He saw plenty of familiar faces. England was an island after. He also saw several he didn't recognize. A few of his friends won and he knew there'd be a party or two to attend afterward. He'd caught himself glancing around at the floor. Luke noticed this action.  
"Tom, did you lose something?" Tom hummed in question as he looked to his friend, still somewhat distracted. "You're looking at the floor like you've lost something."  
"Oh." Hell, what to say? "No, I haven't." There. A simple enough answer. The cheer went up for the winner and Tom's attention volleyed back to the stage. He grinned to himself seeing Matt take the stage with his cast.  
"This award is truly amazing. I'd like to thank the cast for being so wonderful and talented and the crew for their phenomenal work. And for the amazing Ms. Rochester for giving this play voice and life." Matt stepped back and ushered Ruby to the mic.  
She smiled lopsidedly, still dazed and amazed she'd won. "Thanks, Matt." She tilted the award in her hands then clutched it to her chest. "Wow, some writer I am. I can't think of anything to say." The crowd laughed. "I'd like to thank the cast for bringing my words to life and bringing me to laughter and tears. And the crew for being just amazing. And to Matt for not throwing me down a flight of stairs when I begged him not to change this or that." She swallowed. Her nerves came rushing back as her thoughts and words escaped her. Tears stung her eyes. Before she made a fool of herself, she nodded and said thank you one more time.  
Tom realized his mouth had fallen agape. He remedied that with a click. This enchanting creature with black framed glasses perched atop her nose and scarlet hair that matched her heels had written one of the few plays he managed to see this year. It had been spectacular. He turned to Luke, who smirked.  
"What are you smirking at?"  
Luke shook his head. "Nothing. But if you're going to try to meet her, you better hurry. Ruby isn't one for crowds or being in front of people. She'll have probably ducked out the back already."  
"How do you know her?"  
"She'd come to me to see if you would be interested in Victor. But you were booked solid and couldn't so we had to decline." Tom slumped in his chair. "I'm serious, mate. She'll be ducking out the back." Tom chucked Luke's shoulder and jumped up from his chair. He weaved through the tables as the awards continued, heading for the main lobby.  
One of the usher's looked askance at him. "Can I help you with something, Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"Yes." Tom shoved his hands through his hair, tugging slightly at the ends, willing himself to focus. What was he doing? She'd think him mad. Or a creep. Maybe she'd go for a drink. Or a coffee. Something. "A young lady, glasses, yay high, black dress, red heels."  
"Bright red hair?" The usher pointed at Tom, recognizing who he was describing.  
"Yes, where did she go?"  
"I believe she went that way, sir." The usher pointed down a curving hallway.  
"Thanks, mate." Tom clapped his shoulder and jogged off. His long legs made short work and he was out the back exit. The cool night air wrapped around him. He searched the street but he couldn't find her. She'd have gone to the car lot.

Ruby's chest loosened as soon as she hit that back door. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk then the street as she hurried down the darkened road, away from the lights and the crowd. She'd won. She'd won! She clutched her award to her chest. She'd seen so many faces in the crowd whose work she admired. They were all beaming at her. And that, that's what had terrified her. She took a few pictures, answered a few questions. But her nerves finally won out and she'd lit out like a spooked fawn in the woods.  
The valet had congratulated her as he'd handed over her keys. Her cheeks hurt from the grin she couldn't suppress. But she needed to calm down before she drove home or she'd wind up in the ditch. There was one sure fire way for her to relax and it wouldn't take long at all. Ruby glanced around the lot. Only empty cars. Their owner's wouldn't be needing them just yet. She settled into the driver's seat, leaving the door open and one leg out. She propped her left heel on the dash. The dress pooled into her lap.  
Ruby licked her fingertips before she slipped them into the high slit of the dress and into her black lacy panties. As soon as she made contact with her clit, a sigh escaped her. She let her head fall back on the head rest and worked the swelling nub in circles. Her hips rolled with each pass. She closed her eyes and let her lips part. No, with the excitement of the night, this wouldn't take long at all. Her only regret? She didn't make it over to Luke's table to say hello and actually meet Tom. Another time. The What's on Stage awards maybe? Concentrate, woman, or you'll never get home. Ruby's free hand slid up the dress to close around her breast, pinching the nipple in time with her clit.

Tom knocked on the door jam of the valet/lot attendant. "Excuse me, sir. Did a young woman hurry past here?"  
"Yes, sir. She went that way. I haven't seen her car leave so you might catch her." Tom grinned broadly and clapped the valet's upper arm. He pushed off the door jam and ran in the direction the boy had pointed. He heard a soft mewling as he walked between the cars. Tom pulled up to a stop and looked around.  
He caught sight of her leg, gloriously pale in the artificial light. And those ruby heels. He smoothed his hair and adjusted his jacket before continuing. As he grew closer, he heard the gasping intake of breath and soft moan. Poor darling must be overcome with emotion. What was he going to say? I don't mean to alarm you, but I chased you from the theater because I just had to meet after seeing a glimpse of your leg and hearing your car? What a prat."  
He peeked his head into her open door but his greeting died on his lips. Her delicate hand had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. The other worked rapidly between her squeezing thighs, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open in an 'O' of pleasure. The light glistened off her moist lips. Her body shook as she groaned and dropped back in the seat.  
Tom swallowed and slid a finger between the knot of his tie and throat. The sight and sound of her trembling body and her shaking breath shot straight to his cock. It twitched in the the tuxedo pants. His eyes traveled hungrily over her spread creamy thighs. He saw a triangle of smooth pale skin beneath her hand. He made a sound, of course. He couldn't clamp down on the moan before it escaped his wet lips.  
Her eyes shot open and she jerked her leg in the door, reaching for the handle. The door knocked against the side of his head as she tried to close it. "Fucking hell!" He clutched it and stumbled back. Ruby let go of the door and twisted in her seat, bracing her heeled foot out in front of her.  
"Who are you! What do you want!"  
Tom rubbed the side of his head with one hand and held out the other in front of him. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I mean you no harm."  
Ruby recognized him as he lifted his head, looking positively adorable. Her mortification doubled. Had he seen anything? She flicked a glance at his crotch. Oh yes, by the looks of his straining bulge he'd seen enough. She looked back at his face.  
Her chest heaved and she nervously licked her lips. "You're bleeding, Mr. Hiddleston." Tom touched his fingertips to the sticky warmth at his temple. He pulled them away and looked at him.  
"Well that happens when you get hit with a car door."  
"Sorry about that. I thought I was alone."  
"I could see that." Ruby squirmed in the seat. So, he had seen her with her fingers in her cunt. She bit her lip and looked away from him as he tried to capture her eyes. She grabbed a tissue from the console and unfolded herself from the driver's seat.  
"Here, let me help you." She dabbed at the bit of blood. He winced but didn't move. Her pale skin had flushed a pretty pink with her orgasm. He noticed the way she licked her lips, nervously. He also noticed the way she kept glancing from his eyes to his lips.  
Tom gently took her wrist and pulled her hand away. "I wanted to congratulate you and -" And do what, you dirty great idiot? She looked up at him with doe eyes, her lips parted. Fuck it. He ducked his head forward and captured her lips. She squeaked in surprise but offered no resistance. In fact, she did quite the opposite. Her slender body melted against him, her lips parted in invitation. An invitation his eager tongue took.  
He backed her up against the back door. His fingertips traveled up her arm to cup her face. His body pressed against her, letting her feel just how much catching her in the act had effected him. Her voice was breathy and soft when the kiss broke. "Well, thank you, Mr. Hiddleston. Maybe next play I write, I can manage to snag you for a part."  
He smiled, running the pad of his thumb along her chin then back over her kiss swollen lips. "Call me Tom."  
"Ruby."  
"Like your slippers." He watched the confusion on her face before his large hand wrapped around her thigh and lifted it to his waist. He reached behind his back with his opposite hand and took the heel of her shoe in his hand. "These." The thin fabric of her dress and the equally thin fabric of his dress slacks didn't hide his desire for her. She bit her lip and pushed her hips against him.  
"Are you the Wizard to grant me one wish?"  
The tip of his nose nuzzled hers. Their parted lips mingled their breath. His hand slithered up her bare thigh. "If that wish is to fuck me in the backseat of your car, darling, granted." She whimpered at his words. The sound drove a spike of need into his cock. He claimed her mouth and their lips and tongue met in a maddening dance.  
Ruby reached behind her for the door handle. Tom let her up but didn't move back too far. He shut the driver's door as she ducked into the backseat and slid to the opposite side of the car. He ducked his own substantial height into the backseat, leaning over her. Their mouths met once again. Her hands busied themselves on the buttons of his shirt. He hurriedly pulled it from his slacks and began working at his belt and trousers. Her hands touched his chest, tenatively seeking out his nipples.  
He held his breath against her lips as she teased her nails over the hard pebbles on his chest. He freed his throbbing cock from the dress pants and fumbled with something in his pocket. "Here, let me." Ruby took the condom from him and placed it on the head of his cock. He groaned and tucked his head, watching as she rolled it slowly down the length of him. His forehead rested against her.  
"Come here." He jerked her hips to him, pushing the skirt of the dress to the side. His fingers slipped between the black lace panties and her hot, quivering cunt. Moisture wet the backs of his fingers. "Are you overly fond of these?"  
"Yes, actually." He gave a sharp tug and ripped the fabric.  
"My apologies, then." He crumpled them up and tucked them into his pocket. His fingers returned to her, parting her pussy lips, delving into their wet heat. She writhed and moaned so prettily. He took her mouth again, eating every mewling cry she uttered. He moved further over her, drawing her closer to him with his beckoning fingers in her cunt. Her body slid along the leather seat obligingly.  
Tom lifted her inside leg to wrap around his waist then braced his hand on the back seat. His Oxfords braced on the door frame. With a grunt, he thrust forward, pushing her thigh to the seat and his cock inside her. Her back arched and her deep-throated moan raced down his spine. His back bowed as he stilled, panting, relishing the feel of her cunt clamped around his cock.  
Ruby pushed her hips against him. "Please..." That was all he needed. His hips started their langorous in and out but she felt so amazing. His body trembled with an effort to savor the silken feel of her wrapped around his cock, the panting moans that left her lips in a continuous song, the feel her soft lips murmuring at his throat. "Please..."  
He groaned, his hand pushing her thigh harder against the seat. He knew he had to be hurting her, but she kept trying to clamp her legs around him and he wanted her open. He chanced a slap against her thigh. Her answering squeak brought a smile to his lip. She grazed her teeth along his Adam's apple.  
"Please, Tom. Harder. Fuck me." He shuddered then moved on top of her, he wrapped his arms under shoulders and pulled her head back by her nest of curls. His lips and teeth met her lips and tongue and he gave her what she wanted. He fucked her. Hard. Her nails scrabbled against the tuxedo jacket. He should have taken it off. He wanted to feel her bite into his flesh. Her moans grew louder and her body moved in answer to his.  
God, she fit him like a glove. His hips bucked. It wouldn't be much longer. She writhed and moaned and her body answered his. He groaned into her crying mouth. The heel of her shoe dug into the meat of his ass. He pulled her up and the change of angle strangled a cry from her swan's throat. Ruby shook with her orgasm, cumming in a hot rush all over his cock. Her cunt clamped down on him and that's all he needed. He cried out into her mouth.  
Tom rested his forehead on hers. They both panted, coming down from their high. He brushed his thumb over her lips. Simply beautiful. Ruby kissed the pad of his thumb then bit her lip. "Would you care to come back to my place for a drink?"  
"I don't drink." His face fell. "But I'll still come back to your place. As soon as this handsome Englishman on top of me lets me up and covers his ass before all and sundry see it." He laughed and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
